Cat meets Louis
by Uniqua123
Summary: Cat rushes to France with former arch nemesis Billy Shepherd, to find that Marie is in dangerous trouble and discovers new feelings for JF, which Syd isn't happy about... Or frank.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cat Royal or any of the Cat Royal characters.

**You are set to embark on an adventure, with yours truly. My name is Catherine Royal, formally Maudie Stirling. It has been a year since I found my brother, we have become really close and he tells me everything. I try to return the favour to him ****_most_** **of the time but there some thing that I can't tell him. Like the fact that Syd is still in love with me. And that despite my tries he will ****_never_**** court Bridget. It's a good thing Bridget doesn't seem to mind, she's been spending a lot of time with some new friends. She won't tell me who they are, and normally I'd be with her every minute trying to find out, but I recently got a letter from an old friend. The letter and it's sender have been the only two things in my mind, occupying every inch of it. The letter reads:**

**_Dear Le Chat,_**

**_I hope this letter reaches you I good health my dear, I wonder how things are going with you? Things have been pretty eventful with us 'froggies'. King Louis is on very slippery ice with us citizens, and fears for his lifE, Ive heard. His wife has been keeping a very low profile, and Marie, my former Queen is engaged. Yes you read quite right my little roast beef, her fiancée is a decent man, earns a living by printing books and the like. But he has done me a very unnessecary chore by takin away way my queen. Anywho, Marie has told me to write you t his letter to invite you to her wedding, it shall be on the 25th June. I have organised a boat for you to come here. Please have yourself ready at the Bristol docks, on the 20th June at 10 o clock, where the 'Nelson' shall collect you. It will be in your best interest to bring a strong friend along to supervise you. _**

**_Yours Truly, J-F_**


	2. Chapter 2

Since I received J-F's letter, I haven't been able to think of anything else. I tried to make sense of it all, why would Marie invite me to her wedding? Last time we met I was very angry at her for flirting with my very good friend Johnny and my other friend Frank. And first impressions weren't quite good with us as she and her friend had robbed me. Lets just say we were quite indifferent to each other. Also, why had J-F made such a point about losing his Queen? Wouldn't he just invite me to the wedding and be done with it? And he had even organised for me to come me to come himself, to make sure I definitely came? Does this mean he wanted me to be his queen? Surely not, wouldn't Annette be the next in line? Though, he had hinted on our way home from Paris he'd like to have. Me as a queen?

All these thoughts spun through my head, making me confused. I've no doubt about going however, I would definitely go, if anything to see Marie get married. But what else would I find there? A husband in J-F?


	3. Chapter 3

"Cat, are ya comin' or not? Mither Fletcher says she'd love to see yer again Cat." Rabbie added.

" Tell her thanks, but I've somewhere to go" I replied to my little brother.

" How come ye never be at Syd's no more? When I first got ere' you an' im' were an ever seen wi'out each other." asked Rabbie

It was true of course that when I'd first brought Rabbie home with me, Syd and I were always together. But that was only because I was trying to help him see Bridget on a more than friendly way. My attempts at matchmaking had been futile, and after spending so much time with Syd,putting in a good word for Bridget, his feelings for me had just been reinforced. Two weeks ago, Syd had admitted that he was still in love with me. After that I'd been avoiding the Fletchers residence as much as possible.

"Things change, Rabbie" I said simply

"Nae, _you_ changed! I on'y came ere' for ye, and I only moved in with Syd because ye were always there, and now ye always here!" He said heatedly, gesturing to the onion mansion.

" I know Rabbie, it's just things aren't the same with Syd and I, it's not the same being with Syd anymore." I said warmly, trying to calm him down.

"We'll don' think bout Syd, think bout me! I miss ye Cat, being with the gang isn't as fun as bein' wi' ye." Rabbie said qquietly

I got up and hugged my brother, I was being selfish, ignoring Rabbie just because being with Syd was painful. So I agreed to go to Syd's today after I made a stop first.

" Joseph, is the Avon carriage currently free?" I asked

" For you of course miss, " He replied bowing.

"Thanks " I yelled over my shoulder, while stepping into the carriage.

" To the RookierieI, if you please." I called to the driver.

" Cat! Why are you going to the Rookieres? Wait!" Frank yelled, running towards us.

But the clattering off the hooves soon droned his voice out, and we soon outstripped him. These days Frank hapoly ever gave me a moment by myself, he followed me everywhere I went and suddenly took an interest in my appearance, and had taken to kissing my hand every time he saw me. It had gotten so bad that I had taken to hiding with the Duchess or in the Ladies powder room.

We soon reached the Rookeries, an awful place run my my enemy/friend Billy Shepherd. His empire had grown some since I had last visited, so I didn't know where to find him, and didn't like the idea of roaming the Rookeries alone.

" Exuse me, where can I find Billy Shepherd?" I asked a passerby

" Down there." She pointed down a Long road "Wouldn' bother im' now tho', ee's collectin' rent, never a good time to be aroun' ." She warned

I walked briskly down the street the lady had shown me, searching for Billy. Finally I saw him a shouting at an old man. Collecting rent I suppose. Poor old man.

" Billy!" I ccalled

He looked up, and saw me, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

" Why, ello' there Kitten, what brings you down ere'" he asked

" I need a favour, Billy" I grumbled reluctantly

" Oh good Lord, you better not be messin' around Cat" Billy warned

" No seriously Billy" I said, he was obviously surprised I'd asked him for a favour. Which he should be, mind. "I need you to accompany me to Paris tomorrow, I'm going to meet J-F, and he said not to go on the Boat he arranged alone" I explained

" An' he recommended me did e'?" Billy asked maliciously" what about that Boxer of yours?"

" He's not mine, and Syd is otherwise engaged" I replied tartly

"Or your to afraid to tell him, wont be appy' will he to find out you run off to Paris WTO see some boy?" Billy guessed " However, it would be good to meet a business partner, so I'll come." Billy concluded

" Thanks, Billy, meet me at 10:30 at the Bristol Docks tomorrow" I called cheerily while walking off.

**Since I had sent the carriage away when I arrived in the Rookeries, I decided to walk to Syds and see Rabbie. It was quite helpful that Syd and Rabbie got on so well, since Rabbie didn't like being at the Avons, 'to tempted to steal everything the have' he had said, and the fact I always used to be at Syds anyways,he jumped at the offer to move at Syds. I, however much preferred Frank and the Duchess' company than Syds at the moment. Pedro had only just come back from the rebel carribean Islands fighting for Slave freedom. Accompanied by Jenny of course, I sensed there waso something going on between them, as Pedro hardly ever spent time with me or the gang anymore, much preferring walks around town with Jenny. Not that I had problem of course, Jenny was a sweet, brave girl and Pedro deserved some one like that. It was nice to see two people have fun like that together, Maybe I could have that someday... With JF... The thought invaded my mind and before I could banish it someone began yelling my name as I entered the Market.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cat!" Syd ran up to me "Where de 'ell 'ave you been?" He raged

"Oh just visiting a friend" I said as airily as possible

" Oh really? Cos I've 'eard you been down at the Rookeries" Syd countered

Because I didn't want anyone else knowing about this and Syds voice was loud enough to guarantee this, seeing we weren't far from his house, I dragged him into a his backyard filled with animal blood from his butchering.

"Well ave you?" He asked angrily

"Let me explain." I said as I went on to explain JFs letter and asking billy for his help.

"So you thought you were gonna run of wi' Sheherd and leave us all ere worried bout you? How cud ya Cat? " he said hurt filling his voice.

" I thought I'd just pop in to see how J-F was doing, I didn't think it was a big deal" I said quietly

" Oh. Just pop in and see him eh? What makes you so you're you'll be safe wi im? If he deals with the likes of Shepherd then he ain't a decent boy! Your not going Cat, 'specially alone wi Billy!" Syd said the hurt evacuating his tone.

" You don't tell me what do! And for your information I'd probably be safer in France than here! JF has his own Gang Like a man should and could protect me perfectly with them all at his beck and call just like a MAN! And he has saved my life at least twice! And helped Frank and his family out!" I screamed

" I have a gang Cat, I could Protect you." Syd said feebly.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry to interrupt the story, I'd just like to encourage readers to review my work for any improvements and if you'd like me to continue with this story. Also follow me or my story if you like it, thanks x**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Syd, don't, please" I begged quietly, seeing the tears in his eyes

"Cat, just stay 'ere wi' me?" Syd asked. I heard the double meaning in his words.

" Syd, I have to go, I just need to see him" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

With my bad luck, Frank decided to walk in at the moment, hopefully not hearing my last sentence.

" Syd, did you look? Is she still with Billy?" Frank said worriedly running into the scene.

"Yeh, I found her." Syd said hurt. "Been on a righ' adventure, why don' you tell frank where you bin'?" Syd said louder, walking back into his house.

" What's wrong with Syd? Where have you been Cat?" Frank asked concerned

" Oh Frank, I'm a horrible person..." I half-sobbed

"Your not, is that what Billy told you?! Don't believe him!" frank said heatedly

"Billy didn't tell me that but I am, I am" I replied sadly, and went on to tell Frank the whole sordid story.

I told him everything, even about my conflicting feelings with J-F, about how I was fully aware of Syds feelings for me and I still did this, hurting him further. when I was done I looked hopefully into Franks eyes, surprised to see tears silently rolling down his cheeks. I put my hand on his face to wipe away the tears, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he held my face in his hands and kissed me. Full on the lips. And most surprising of all, I didn't push away, in fact I held him closer, embracing his kiss. The he pulled away.

" I'm so sorry Cat, I know you love J-F, and then there's Syd, but I had to do that" He apologised, searching my facial expression for forgiveness.

" It's okay Frank, really. To be quite frank with you, I enjoyed it" I said smiling weakly

" really? But what about J-F? " He asked

" Well I don't know, I suppose he has a sweetheart in France and even if I did have... Feelings, for him, it's not like I could've stayed in France with him. No, I expect him and Annette have a thing going on" I babbled quickly, trying to rush this awkward conversation.

" Yes, I expect so... Cat, how do you feel about me?" He asked, blushing slightly

I didn't know how to put my feeling for Frank in words.

" I don't know. Frank honestly you've never bee more of a friend to me" His eyes filled with sadness and he let g of my hand " But, now I'm beginning to rethink" I said smirking, grabbing his hand back

Frank's smile reached from ear to ear then he pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me once more. For the first time since I'd got J-F's letter I felt happy. Then Syd had to ruin it.


	6. Chapter 6

" Well my Lord, I don't thinks that's appropriate behaviour for a man of your class" Syd said curtly, looking pointedly at Franks hand in my hair and on my waist.

" Oh Syd, I didn't mean to- " Frank said

" Didn't mean to what, eh My lord? Kiss the girl I've loved ever since she could talk? Or do it right here in me own back yard?!" Syd yelled heatedly

" Syd please just forgive me, I love Cat too, it's -" Frank stammered out

" I don't care! I've loved her longer! And she is mine! " Syd bellowed.

this is where I step in, as I don't belong to anyone.

" Syd I'm not _yours, _and you know how I feel about you. No more than brotherly love" I said trying to make the words sound less hurtful.

" So what now eh Cat?! I thought you ad' a thief King waiting for you in ParIs? Or is it Frank that you moved onto now? What? Couldn't stand the thought of having to live as a butchers wife? Or steal for a living? No you thought you'd just live of Franks fortune?" Syd said , venom in every word.

Before I could reply, or walk out in disgust, Rabbie appeared.

" Don' toe ever speak to me sister lye' tha' again! She don' need naebodies money, she as' more brains to get by on er' own. Good bye Syd' " Rabbie shouted in my defence.


End file.
